Darkened sunlight
by Julietismyname
Summary: Bella is a regular college student until she meets the dark gothic Edward. Her life changes in a split second and shes surrounded by horrific rituals which have claimed many women's lives.Will she find love amidst this?
1. Chapter 1

The dance floor vibrated because of the music in Club Humii. It was a typical friday and my roommate Alice had dragged me along with the entire crowd. I was sitting on a bench cradling my Mojito and staring out at the large number of people just dancing along to the music.

I looked over at Alice who was waving me over. I half smiled and shrugged. Knowing her she would come back and drag me to the dance floor whether I wanted to or no. Next thing I saw was Alice running towards me dragging her boyfriend Jasper towards me. He was one of the hottest guys in college. I admit even I had a thing for him before I became friends with him. He was one of the calmest guys I knew. he knew how to manage and calm Ali's crazy temperament.

'Bellaaaa there are PLENTY of amazing guys there and You are coming with us.' Jas looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes 'I'm not exactly in the mood for dancing and stuff. Sorry hon. you go ahead and have fun.'

Alice put her hands on her hips and glared at me 'you are never in the mood Bells. Whenever I see you all you do is study. there are many nice people here and you are coming. Its your fuckin birthday. Come NOW.'

I knew that now I had to go coz when Ali starts swearing you know shes mad. I hopped off the seat and carrying my Mojito, I walked towards the dance floor. I knew after a while Ali would be busy with Jas and I could slip off.

I hated Clubs, discos and other party places. It was my 22nd birthday. I had recently graduated and now was pursuing post graduation in Finance. My father had a lot of plans for my future and my life was laid out.

I had majored in Chemistry with a bio minor and unfortunately while trying to achieve my high goals I didnt have time to go after guys and dating.

This was Ali's biggest problem. Her goal in life 'Try to get Bella laid.' I must'hv been the only 22 year old virgin and Ali had big plans for me on this day.

I did not look forward to them. Not a bit. I followed Alice almost slipping on the dangerous high heels I had been forced to wear. I glanced up and saw a god before slipping off and staring at the ceiling. Next thing I knew was Alice helping me up on my feet and the entire club staring at me. I blushed and that same guy I saw before losing the last shred of my dignity was looking at me and smirking.

He looked amazing. He as tall. Above 6 feet and easily dwarfed my 5'3. He wore black leather pants and a black muscle shirt with a dark maroonish jacket on top. He had the perfect angular features and coppery reddish brownish hair. I couldnt get the perfect word for it. His striking feature was his green eyes. I couldnt help but stare at him. He also had an eyebrow piercing and I could definitely see a blackish tattoo line peeking on his neck. He looked gorgeous.

I had never felt such extreme attraction for any guy before. I felt my legs turn to jelly and my heart rate picked up. I had never believed in first sights. But this was just lust, extreme lust at first sight. He smiled and came up to me. 'Hey. Are you ok ?' he asked. I stood there dumbfounded. Ali piped in 'Yes shes ok. Just slipped thats all. I'm Alice. Bella's roommate and she would LOVE to have a few drinks with you. Why dont you two go off and enjoy this night ? Go on. Shoo.' she said and literally pushed both of us.

I was very embarrassed. I looked up at him saying 'I'm sorry. She tends to get a little over excited at times. I wont hold you up.' He looked at me and smirked 'Actually I would love to have a few drinks with you. Bella is it ?' I blushed and looked down. His eyes had a magnetic pull. They made me feel a bit dizzy just looking into them.

'yes I'm bella. Hi. You are ?' HA ! I could speak without stuttering. 'I'm Edward. Let me buy you a drink.' I smiled at him and help up my mojito. 'I already have one.' 'In that case' he said 'let me reimburse you for that one ?' I laughed lightly and he held my chair out for me and helped me in. While doing so he picked my glass and carefully placed it on the table. He sat beside me and continued looking at me. He had this crooked sweet smile which made me want to kiss him endlessly.

We made small talk while I drank my favorite drink and I could feel myself get dizzy again. He looked at me with concern 'Are you ok ? you looks a little pale.' I looked at him and suddenly the room swam in front of my eyes. 'I dont feel to good.' I said 'call Ali.' He didn't move or do anything to help me. I tried to stand up and my feet gave way. I fell and felt strong arms catch me. I looked back and saw Edward holding me with a tiny hint of a smile on his face. His curved lips was the last thing I saw before the world went blank in front of my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I'm just playing around with meyers characters. **

_Edwards POV_

I begrudgingly picked up my ringing phone 'Damn it em, I told you I cannot make it to the fuckin club today. Find someone else to do it. James is free all the time, get that ass to go. I'm fuckin in the middle of something.' I angrily punched the red button and tried to get back to the wonderful emptiness of the slumber that douche bag had interrupted me from.

I was slowly slipping in the black abyss when I heard my bedroom door being thrust open and my duvet being torn away from me.

'You will get up you fuckwit. you know how important this day is for us. this seals the deal. We need that girl. Em has done all the research. Sleep after you finish up with your job.' Emmets girlfriend Rosalie was speaking in the derisive tone, as usual. I mentally rolled my eyes and muttering profanities got out of the bed and walked into the damn shower.

I did realize how important this ritual was for us. A virginal sacrifice signified the end of our long journey which we began when we had turned 18 and decided to join the cult. We had a mission. A goal. I believed whole heartedly in it. This had taken seven years of my life. We had taken various parts from the bodies of various individuals. That was done with so many rituals that I had almost lost count of it. Every functional body part had to be taken out of a different person, and for that we needed to get people in the mansion. My job ? Get the suckers in. I got mainly woman coz it was easier to fool them and I had opted for it coz well frankly it helped my ego.

After my last girlfriend dumped me when she found out I was a part of the ancient cult I had become a little.. unsure about my capabilities with women. She had run away like a fuckin deer from its predator. However I did get my revenge. And I felt proud of it although I admit I felt even more of a monster after getting her spleen.

After cleaning myself I grabbed the nearest towel, wrapped it around my hips and sat on the edge of my massive bed.

I sighed while rubbing my temples. I knew what I had to do. After I played my cards right the chics normally became putty in my hands and getting them in the car was as easy as stealing a candy from a baby.

The damn phone began ringing again. I glanced at the id and swore under my breath. 'WHAT? '

'Dude are you always this grumpy when anyone disturbs your beauty sleep ? Or just coz you're pmsing ever since tanya dumped your sorry ass ?' Trust emmett to bring up the most painful time of my life every little chance he got 'Anyway, she will be in club Humii celebrating her 22nd or 21st birthday. Dont forget to take the pill. This one is not all that easy.' I swear I could hear Emmett smirking.

'Whats her name ?' I growled.

'Bella' he said, 'Bella Swan.'

xoxoxoxoxooxox

I reached the club, ordered a beer and began looking about to see a sign about who the virgin was. As I was looking around I saw the most doleful girl, no woman I had ever seen. She was sitting near the bar with a drink and she looked so.. vulnerably lost. She was looking at her drink as if it was her last savior and I couldnt help but want to pat her little head and assure her that she was safe here. She had massive brown eyes and long thick hair. She looked absolutely delectable in her simple skirt and blouse. I couldnt stop staring at her like a starving man.

Then I heard the name Bella being yelled by someone. I shook my head to discard my musings about the cute little brunette and tried to pinpoint the source the name had come from. A minuscule girl with black spiky hair, tugging a man twice her size was running towards my petite drink girl. I tried to be unnoticeable and walked towards the girl by the bar and went as near as I could to hear their conversation, all the while chanting 'Not her. Let the girl not be the virgin. Please'. What the fuck was wrong with me ? I actually wanted to save this chic ? I rolled my eyes and mentally abused myself for being such a pathetic pussy.

I heard the black haired girl talk and with a sinking heart realized my doleful doe was the girl I was supposed to kidnap and finally sacrifice. I was torn. It was my choice. I had to decide whether I should take the girl or no. If I didnt, I had a strong chance of losing everything I had and all my vows would be broken. Everything we did would be futile. And if I took her, she would die. And so would her big brown doe eyes.

I again looked at her and made a stupid impulsive decision. I would slip in the pill in her drink, once the drug began its effect I would take her to the mansion. It was the plan and I wasnt going to go against everything we had worked so hard for. I set on my charming smile and began walking towards the girl with the brown eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

_Bella POV_

I felt horrible. My head felt as if a million horses were trampling around in it. I knew I was sitting somewhere. I groggily opened my eyes. It was dark around me. I was sitting against a pole in some room. I tried to turn on my hurting head and sudden shock waves entered in reminding me of what had happened. Green eyed gorgeous stranger. Blackness. Confusion. My aggrieved brain finally began processing everything and then I realized... I had been kidnapped.

I frantically looked around and saw that my hands were tied to a pole situated in the middle on a room. I instinctively tried to free my hands but just couldn't. It hurt. A lot.

I knew I should have felt panicked but all I felt was a deep sense if loss. The green eyed adonis, Edward had.. tricked me. He betrayed my trust. Granted it was a misplaced trust considering I had barely met him before I fell head over heels.

ARGH !! How could I have been such an imbecile ? I had to get away. I maniacally tried shifting as much as I could but to no avail. What was I going to do. Panic hit me with full force. Anything could happen to me and no one would know. Dad, Ali.. CRAP Ali ! I had forgotten all about her. She must've been shit worried about me.

I finally gave up and felt a light stinging in my eyes. I wasnt going to cry. Never. That douche kidnapped me and I was not some weak little girl who'd cry over her misfortune. I heard the sound of a door being unlocked and the room got flooded with light. I closed my eyes as they hurt because of the sudden light and heard the door slam shut again. When I opened my eyes, I saw a small lamp above my head had been switched on and a massive man standing in front of me. He looked frightening. He was tall. Way taller than Edward. He had dirty blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and he was wearing black.

It was then that I noticed the room around me. The walls were covered with splattered and dried blood. A single video camera focused at me, a plus like sign hung next to the camera, and a solitary wooden chair placed near it. I was terrified. I had never felt this kind of bone chilling fear. What kind of a sick game was being played here ? The massive guy shrugged off his jacket, placed it on the chair and gave me a grin. That grin didnt make me any happier.

I could hear shrill screaming coming from somewhere and my throat felt like it was on fire. The blonde guy squatted in front of me and placed his fore finger on my lips and muttered 'sshhh'. It was then that I realized I was screaming. I shut up and my throat felt very dry and scratchy. I knew I was going to die. He then got up and walked towards the chair. I couldn't see what he was doing as he had his back to me. The next moment he turned around and gave me a massive smile. He was carried a very strange instrument in his hands. It looked like a scissor but the ends were not pointed. They were like horizontal slanted, sharp blades.

He was slowly walking toward me as if savoring the fear that was slowly spreading in my eyes. Suddenly the door of the room was thrown open and the room was agin flooded with light. This time I didn't shut my eyes even though they did hurt and start watering. I could see a black silhouette standing at the door. The blonde guy got distracted and looked at the person standing at the door.

'What the fuck do you want ? I was just about to cut ...' started the blonde haired guy.

'NO. No James.' gasped the guy at the door as if he had just come running. He walked hastily towards me while removing a small pen knife and cut up the rope that bound my hands. 'Not her. I'll get someone else.' He got up and walked towards the blonde guy.

'Are you fuckin insane Edward ?' said James. 'If we do not do this today...'

'Nothing will happen' interrupted Edward. 'She is coming with me.'

At that point my slowly functioning brain realized what happened and I clumsily got up and ran, at a breakneck speed out of the door, before Edward to take me somewhere else and get me killed. While running I swear I heard James shout 'Damn it' before I could hear a pair of feet coming to chase me.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I know the first chapter was crap and I hope this is a bit better. Please do review ! Any ideas would be appreciated too. :P oh and critical appreciation is welcome !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I'm just playing around with meyers characters. **

_Bpov_

I ran like I had never run before. I could almost feel him running behind me. I hated myself for hoping that Edward would be the one running behind me. The blonde.. James, I think, was a bit...creepy and I admit I was terrified of him.

I was running in a very dimly lit passageway. It was long and darkened considerably towards the end. There was a lone massive steel pipe dangling in the middle of the passage and the walls were moldy with patches of paint peeling and fungus growing in some areas. The entire corridor smelt of rot and decay. The last time I had smelt such a stint was when a rat had died in my dorm room back in college and had stayed there for three days before it was cleaned up and disposed. I mentally smacked myself for even thinking about college in this dire situation.

The light emanating for the solitary bulb in the passage slowly dampened as I ran further in and finally I was surrounded in complete darkness. To say that I was scared would've been the understatement of the century. I was now enclosed in complete darkness and had slowed down to a slow jog trying to blindly stumble my way ahead. My hands were groping ahead in complete darkness trying to find a way out of this hell. I felt as if my worst nightmare had come alive and was slowly closing onto me making me difficult to breathe.

The loss of sight heightened my other senses. I could hear clearly. I could hear the steady drip of water from somewhere behind me, probably the old pipe. This made me wonder, for a brief moment, under what kind of a sewer was I? I could also hear the steady footsteps of someone following me. I panicked slightly which was soon replaced by determination to escape, alive.

I continued walking as fast as I could in complete darkness till I felt bare bricks in front of me. I turned left and smacked headfirst into another wall. And it hurt. A lot. I immediately turned right and realized that the footsteps were nearer now. I decided to run, not caring how many walls, pillars or pipes I get it to. On my right was another passage. I ran, and so did my pursuer. I wondered why didnt he catch me? He must've been familiar with the place and yet was calmly following me. I guess, he liked a chase. This was a matter of life or death to me and a game to him. A pathetic game.

'Do you honestly think you can run Bella?' came a slow taunting voice. I immediately recognized it. It was Edward.

I ignored him and continued my path ahead in the darkness. I could see light at the far end of the darkness that engulfed me. I felt a bit better knowing that soon at least my eyesight would be compensated. I ran speedily towards the light. I was in a similar tunnel. The walls were the same, faded and peeling and rotten. There was a large archway leading to a stairway in front of me. Each step had some grime and mud on it. It was filthy. I started up the stairs but not before I heard a sigh behind me and Edward following me.

I was never much of an athlete. I must'hv gone up a few flights that I was exhausted. I began to breathe noisily and tried to go as fast as I could in my pathetic condition. I even gripped the railing for support as I climbed the stairway. Suddenly I saw a door where the stairs ended, much to my relief. I threw it open as hard as I could and was flabbergasted by what I saw.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxox

_Epov_

The crazy bint suddenly took off the moment I had freed her. The thought of her ingratitude angered me. I wanted to run after her, catch her and show her who was in charge. I helped the bitch. Saved her pathetic life and she _ran off??_

I cursed and went behind her. I could almost feel the anger off of James rolling towards me in waves but I decided to ignore him for now. I knew I'd have to face the consequences of what I had done but right now my priority was catching the girl. I knew she'd have trouble in the darkness but another, darker, part of me wanted her to stumble and suffer in the dark like I knew I would by a greater degree when I had to face the consequences of my hideous actions.

I didnt know what had happened to me. I was sitting in the video room with Emmett and saw her. She looked gorgeous even in her frightened state. I saw her wake up, look around and look terrified. Her eyes were wide. Wider than they were in the bar. He was breathing heavily. Her full lips were parted slightly and she was gasping. Somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind I imagined them looking slightly similar but I had kissed her senseless. I watched James enter the room. The guy was sick. He had took some carnal pleasure in murdering people. Then I saw her stare at him and start screaming. Hearing her beautiful soft voice emit such shrill terrified sound was like a wake up call. I started out of my chair, oushed Emmett when he tried to stop me and ran towards her.

The room where James normally killed others was in the basement. I ran towards it. I was just in time. A minute later, he would have managed to hurt her. For some strange reason the mere thought of her hurt gave me a slight ache in my chest. I was fucked. Not literally of course. Although fucking Bella would be a wonderful way to release some of my excessively pent up tension. No wonder I was going all soft. Something I hadnt since... Tanya. At least as far as a woman was concerned.

Then the bint ran off. I felt another surge of anger course through me. I jogged lightly towards her and then realized that she had reached the door leading to the house. I had to stop her before she entered the house and met Emmett or worse, Rosalie.

I climbed the stairs with a burst of energy and grabbed her waist from behind her the moment she opened the door. She gasped as I pulled her behind, towards me. I put my palm against her mouth and started whispering the next part of my plan in her ear.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxo

**I hope this chapter is okish although I didnt like it much. I am looking for a beta .. if anyone interested please message me ! oh and review :D **

**I'll put on the next chapter in about two weeks or something**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I'm just playing around with meyers characters. **

_Bpov_

For a minute I didnt realize what was happening around me. I had opened the door and was looking at a gorgeous and very richly decorated study in front of me. It reminded me of an old Victorian house.

I admit I was flabbergasted at the sheer beauty of design and architecture stretching in front of me.

The study looked oddly like something a rich old Vicar would use. It was fairly normal compared to the crazy room in the dungeon. The room was covered with red wallpaper with a regular flower patters on it.

There was an old black and white photo of a woman who looked very fragile and delicate in a gold frame. I had an inkling that the frame was real gold. There was another gold clock hanging next to her picture.

A wooden fireplace was right under the picture and added a very old aura to the study. A large bookshelf was on my right and was packed with a number of books. A large table with a chair was in a corner with a vase with lavender and white daisies in it.

A large gold carpet was placed right in front of me with diamond shaped design and circular bands with black fillings in between. A few purple colored couches were placed in another corner leading to a mahogany door with a circular design on it.

The effect was astounding.

Before I could appreciate the room better, an arm had shot out the moment I was about to step in the blessed wonderland in front of me and I had been grabbed roughly and now I was pressed against someone's, Edwards presumably, chest.

I felt his hot breath in my ear as he rasped, 'Listen girl, I want you to listen closely to what I'm saying and do exactly as I say or else I _will_ throw you back at James and you will find out exactly what goes on in that filthy mind of his.'

Before I could gather my wits about me to answer he had begun speaking again. 'First, walk normally. Do NOT utter a single word. I will guide you. And no matter WHO you see here keep your eyes lowered.

Don't you fuckin DARE look anyone in their eye and don't make any sudden movements.' He then stopped for two seconds and then chuckled lightly, the dark undertone he has used before had diminished slightly and he continued,

'Try to make a run for it when we step into the mansion, the people here would not hesitate in chopping you up into minuscule pieces while you scream for mercy.'

I knew I should be scared after everything I had witnessed in the room downstairs but strangly enough, I wasn't afraid. I felt safe with Edwrad. He had saved me before and I knew he would not let anyone hurt me. I might have been insanely naive to think that but I couldnt help but feel this way. He did save me be from the monsater James before.

'Nod your head if understood me' He hissed.

Numbly, I nodded my head and he let go of me.

I missed his warmth for a minute before he held my elbow and led me into the beautiful study. I couldnt help but want to spend some more time in the study but Edward wasnt going to have any of that.

He silently led me out of the warm study. He opened the door and we stepped in another large room.

I vaguely wondered the size of the mansion I was in at the moment. I think it was a living room but without any couches. It was circular room with a large rectangular table in the center of the room.

This room too, had an archaic gothic aura to it. Unlike the study, this room was dimly lit and the table in the centre was very short. One could only reach it by sitting on the mats which were placed next to the table.

The walls in this room were bare. They looked grey but had black markings on them. The ceiling was high without any source of light.

A few candles were places around the room giving a flickering effect. I think someone had drawn symbols on the bare walls with a black marker. There were pentagrams, obelisks, plus like signs like the one I had seen in the room below.

There was another sign which appeared many times in the room.

It was a horizontal 8 with a vertical line passing in the cross-section with two horizontal lines on the vertical one. It didnt take the brains of a genius to figure out that these symbols were definitely satanic.

I even saw some kind of a weird eye like thing and a pyramid in some places before I was roughly pulled away.

Edward dragged me towards a stairway which was placed in the room. There were barely 10 steps when it separated into two, the left and the right. He pulled me towards the left and muttered, 'Walk faster.'

I hurried up as he dragged me. After climbing what felt like a billion steps, we reached a landing. A long hallway stretched in front of me with three doors placed side by side. He pulled me along with him into the farthest room, ripped open the door and pushed me inside.

He slammed the door shut and faced away from me.

I just stood there wondering what on earth was to happen next.

* * *

_Epov_

I was breathing hard. I had never felt this kind of fear before. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm myself. I was a pathetic and a coward little monster. For a brief moment I had forgotten about everything. The cult, traditions, everything, fuckin EVERYTHING we had worked so fuckin hard for.

My fist tightened instinctively. The long nights Carlisle stayed up trying to find the best way to keep the cops off of us. The fuckin kidnapping shit, Emmets hours of hard work trying to get the perfect girl for each fuckin ritual.

I rammed my knuckles into the door with a loud thud, the only product? A shitty throbbing pain in my hand.

I was scum, I was worse than scum. I was a sad fool who was tempted by a _girl,_ a GIRL to just demolish everything single handedly. Emmett was right. I was a pathetic pussy. It was then I heard a sharp intake of breath. _Bella._

* * *

**FINALLY ! Have been working on that one for ages. Edwards being weird coz hes very passionate about their cult. I'll explain the entire rituals and stuff as we go along. Again, constructive criticism appreciated. I hope you like this chapter coz I think its my fav.. so far ! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been super busy with college work. Anyway I will try my best to update over thanksgiving coz thats the longest break coming up. If I can't I might put it on hiatus for a while. Just wanted to say thanks to all the wonderful people who put my story on story alert/fav story and all that! Thank you! Anyway keep rocking and have a wonderful and scary Halloween.

I'm a red riding hood vampire (DUH) this Halloween.

Sorry again for not updating.

Love,

ME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Me playing around w/ meyers characters.**

Edwards pov

I slowly turned around to look at her. Her eyed were wide and she was staring at me with such fear that at the moment I felt a sharp stab of pity for a girl. My own fears disappeared for a moment that I appraised her. She was frightened. That was obvious. There was also a hint of defiance in her wide brown eyes along with... dare I say lust ?

Nah.. definitely not lust. It was fear. Period. For once in my life I was confused. I didnt know what to do next. Carlisle was going to be furious. Tonight was the day when we were going to finish our final ritual and open the gateway. I single handedly broke all the rules and destroyed everything we were supposed to complete today.

My anger must have glinted in my eyes because Bella flinched in front of me. Her skirt was a little scuffed and shirt looked dirty. Her hair was inexplicable. Half of it was plastered to her neck by sweat from our previous chase and the rest was all over the place. She looked as if she had just been fucked and fucked well. She was also quite pretty.

"um can I leave?" She asked in a timid voice. I looked at her and increduouly raised my eyebrows. Her eyes had a hint of hopefulness in them. I suddenly burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes and my stomach started hurting a bit. She looked highly affronted at my outburst. How ridiculous was she? Here she was in a house filled with sadists and the worst type of monsters and she was wondering if she could leave. What was wrong with this girl?

I finally calmed down and said "No sweetheart. You cannot leave. I just rescued your pathetic ass from a man who was going to kill you and the least you can do is thank me."

"Thats funny" she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "considering you're the reason I got into this situation anyway"

"well thats a lesson you should learn little girl" I smirked "never trust strangers. Especially extremely good looking strangers at a bar".

She turned a lightest pink and said "Good looking only in your opinion"

"Tell that to the number of girls who've been here" I said. She visibly cringed.

_Bella POV_

We were having a wonderful conversation. It was funny really. I was standing in a strangers house. And we were teasing each other. And funnily enough I was ok with it. It was like a break from reality and I was surprised I was actually enjoying the man's company. The stranger who kidnapped me. Who was I and what happened to the old me who used to be worried about every little thing?

And then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was KIDNAPPED. No one knew where I was. I was with a stranger whom I trusted enough to not hurt me but a stranger nonetheless. I had to run away. Only.. how?

xoxoxoxoxox

**Ok This SUCKS. I know it sucks like it's never sucked before. And it's SUPER short too. Sorry my amazing readers. I'm updating after a long time and I will edit and improve the chapter afterwards. BTW the conversation between them. I had that some days back with a friend. HILARIOUS. And bellas internal monologue. that also happened. Only it was not internal.**

**I'm weird. I like adding snippets of my life here. Whatever. **

**Anyway review and ****constructive ****criticism is appreciated. :D **

**Love ya'll.**


End file.
